Adhesives that are used in circuit card (CC) manufacturing are mostly used as either low coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) epoxies or quick cure acrylics. These adhesives, when bonded onto a CC, effectively secure electronic components. However, when a bonded component fails, replacement of the component often causes the soldering pad of the assembly to lift, and the assembly is subsequently scrapped. Similarly, if a component configuration change is required and assemblies have been bonded, the loss of an assembly often occurs because the rework procedures are the same as replacing a had device. To address this issue, some manufacturers have implemented replaceable adhesives to reduce the scrapping of an assembly. However, both replaceable and permanent adhesives have disadvantages when either of these adhesives is placed on a circuit card assembly soldering pad. A smaller pad increases the probability of placing adhesive on a soldering pad, resulting in contamination of the pad. Considering the industry has been driven to very small parts (e.g., 2 mm by 1 mm) and thin line trace spacing (e.g., 5 mils), the possibility of contaminating the soldering pad is significantly high.
Accordingly, an easily removable and/or solderable adhesive is desired to improve the manufacturing of circuit card assemblies and printed wiring boards.